LST (1), MK 1, 2 en 3 'Maracaibo' type
Al in 1941 was Winston Churchill bezig met het plannen van het grote offensief tegen nazi-Duitsland. Hij zag in dat er behoefte zou ontstaan aan een vaartuig dat tanks en voertuigen overal ter wereld op stranden aan land zou kunnen zetten. Uiteindelijk zouden speciale schepen voor dat doel gebouwd worden, maar op dat moment waren alleen omgebouwde schepen haalbaar. Het concept bood een aanzienlijke uitdaging. Een voldoende vlak strand zou immers aan zeer ondiepe kustwateren liggen. Het gewenste schip moest groot genoeg zijn om de vereiste hoeveelheden materieel en manschappen te vervoeren en zeereizen te kunnen maken, maar zo'n geringe diepgang hebben dat de lading in de branding kon worden afgezet. De kans was groot dat er heel wat water overbrugd moest worden tussen de boeg en de kustlijn, en daarom moesten ze van lange rijplaten worden voorzien. De voor conversie aangewezen schepen waren de Bachaquero, de Misoa en de Tasajera, die in 1937-1938 van stapel waren gelopen en door de Britten waren gebruikt om olie op te halen in het ondiepe Maracaibomeer in Venezuela. Ze hadden een diepgang van slechts drie meter. Aangezien de lengte-breedteverhouding 6:1 bedroeg, hadden de schepen meer dan genoeg dekruimte aan boord toen de zijdekken eenmaal warenoverdekt. Een nadeel was dat het tankdek daarmee ver boven de waterlijn lag, wat een afrijplaat nog noodzakelijker maakte. De toch al stompe boeg van de schepen werd uitgerust met een grote platte boegklep. Als die werd neergelaten, kon een gelede afrijplaat naar buiten worden geschoven via een helling in het schip. Het eerste, 21,6 m lange deel van de plaat had een verlengstuk van 16,5 m. Daarmee kon een tank van 30 ton 'met droge voeten' de wal bereiken, maar de constructie kostte veel binnenruimte in de schepen. De 'Maricaibo's zijn de eerste LST's geweest. Ze waren verre van ideaal; met name de snelheid let te wensen over. Niettemin toonden deze Landing Ship,Tank MK 1 of LST(1) vaartuigen de uitvoerbaarheid van het concept aan, en ook hoe belangrijk een goede indeling en een gelijkmatige verdeling van de ballast was. Overigens is ook de nieuwste generatie LST's niet in staat om meer dan 17 procent van de stranden in de wereld te bedienen. De Amerikaanse LCAC landingshovercraft halen ongeveer 70%. LST(2) MK 2, LST(3) MK 3 Nog voordat Amerika deelnam aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog en de drie LST(1)'s nog in de beginfase van hun bouw zaten, werd al ingezien dat een groot aantal grote landingsvaartuigen nodig zouden zijn voor de aanval die vooraf zou gaan aan de herovering van Europa. Alleen in de VS en onder het Lend-Lease programma zouden dergelijke aantallen geproduceerd kunnen worden, maar de schepen moesten tevens in staat zijn de Atlantische Oceaan over te steken. Het concept van de Landing Ship,Tank MK 2 of LST(2) was - ondanks andere beweringen - Brits en werd tot in de detail uitgewerkt door een Britse afvaardiging in Washington. Dit vond plaats in de winter van 1941-1942 en de eerste order werd in februari 1942 geplaatst. De grootste verschillen ten opzichte van de LST(1) waren de aan de achterzijde geplaatste motoren, de kleinere lengte/breedteverhouding en een maximumsnelheid van tien knopen. In de VS was een geschikte dieselmotor van het zogenaamde locomotieftype verkrijgbaar. Twee van deze motoren leverden voldoende vermogen, terwijl de hoogte slechts beperkt was. Hierdoor kon het tankdek over de machinekamer lopen en dus de gehele lengte van het schip benutten. Door zijn brede vorm werd de beladen diepgang sterk verminderd. Voor zeereizen kon het schip belast worden en voor operaties nabij de kust kon hij bij de achtersteven getrimd worden, zodat hij aan de voorzijde een zeer kleine diepgang had. Hierdoor kon het schip veel dichter bij de getijdelijn komen. Er was slechts een korte afrijplaat aangebracht binnenin de boegdeuren. Bij stranden met een minimale helling van 2%, betekende dit nog altijd een grote hoeveelheid water om te doorkruisen met motorvoertuigen en derhalve werd er nader onderzoek gepleegd naar hun waterdichtheid. Toen in 1943 pontons in gebruik kwamen voor de snelle aanleg van rijdammen van schip naar kust, was dit probleem pas echt opgelost. Het ruime bovendek, dat alleen doorsneden werd door de uitlaatkanalen van het tankdek, kon zowel door een luik als door een lift bereikt worden (of via een oprijplaat bij latere versies). Het dek kon gebruikt worden voor opslag van lichte voertuigen of een LST(5) of LST(6). De davits boden plaats aan zes LCVP's (Landing Craft,Vehicle and Personnel,landingsvaartuig voor voertuigen en personeel) die als reddingsboten of vaartuig voor algemene toepassingen gebruikt konden worden. De romp met dubbele huid die het tankdek omgaf, bood plaats aan 163 man militair personeel. De LST(2) werd het standaard aanvalsschip en speelde een onmisbare rol in alle gevechtsgebieden. Tussen 1942 en 1945 zijn er 1077 LST(2)'s gebouwd. Links *Wikipedia Categorie:Zeemacht Categorie:Aanvalsschepen